extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Cardinal Sin
Cardinal Sin is a CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling as part of ECW D-League, where he is a former and inaugural ECW D-League Champion and a former winner of the ECW CAW Contest. History in ECW D-League Cardinal Sin debuted on ECW D-League Episode 2 in a winning effort against Brooklyn Bulldozer. On ECW D-League Episode 3, Cardinal Sin competed against Silas Moore, in a winning effort, but after the match, Sin attacked Moore. On ECW D-League Episode 4, Cardinal Sin didn't compete in a match, rather he attempted to attack Silas Moore against Silas' match against the returning William Williams, but Moore anticipated the attack and reversed it. On ECW D-League Episode 5, Cardinal Sin teamed up with his mystery partner, Brooklyn Bulldozer, in a losing effort against Silas Moore and Moore's mystery partner, The Thunder. On ECW D-League Episode 6, Cardinal Sin competed against Serpiente in a first round match in the ECW D-League Championship Tournament. Sin won the match and advanced to the second round. On ECW D-League Episode 7, Cardinal Sin competed in a second round match in the D-League Championship tournament, in a winning effort against William Williams. Later in the night, Sin attacked Silas Moore again, after Moore's match with Aurelius. On ECW D-League Episode 8, Cardinal Sin defeated The Thunder in a Semi-Final match in the D-League Championship Tournament. At Royal Rumble, Sin competed against Silas Moore in the finals of the tournament. Before the match, Sin attacked Moore with some brass knuckles without the referee knowing. Sin won the match to become the first ECW D-League Champion. Later that night, Sin was supposed to compete in the Royal Rumble match, but was attacked backstage and couldn't compete in the match. On ECW D-League Episode 9, Sin addressed the crowd about his title win before facing and defeating Rory Macreery in a singles match. On ECW D-League Episode 10, Sin defended the D-League Title against Silas Moore, however, the match ended in a no contest after an interference from an unidentified attacker. On ECW D-League Episode 11, Sin successfully defended the ECW D-League Championship against RJ Drake. Later that night, Sin came out after Silas Moore called out the unnamed attacker, now revealed as Amon, showing signs of a possible face turn, however, Amon attacked Sin and hit him with a Double Underhook DDT. It was revealed that Sin will defend the D-League Championship at Bad Company against Silas Moore and Amon in a Triple Threat Match. On ECW D-League Episode 12, Sin complained to Richie Richardson about the signing of Amon. Later that night, Cardinal Sin attacked Amon and Amon's associate after Amon's match with Silas Moore. At Bad Company, Cardinal Sin lost the D-League Championship in the 3 way match to Amon. Appearances Personal Life Before signing with ECW, Cardinal Sin was a member of the clergy who lost his faith and started living by the mantra, "Sinners are Winners". In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Razor's Edge (Crucifix Powerbomb) * Signature Moves ** Chokeslam (2016-2018) ** Diving Bulldog (2018) ** Fallaway Slam * Nicknames ** "The Sinner" * Entrance Themes ** "Sinner" by Drowning Pool Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW D-League Championship (1 time, inaugural) ** ECW D-League Championship Tournament Winner (2017) ** 2nd ECW CAW Contest Winner (2015) - With The Thunder Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:D-League Category:Male Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:European Category:ECW D-League Champions Category:CAW Contest Winners Category:Showmen Category:Powerhouses Category:Dirty Category:Grapplers Category:Heavyweights